To distribute various fluids for different purposes, a manifold is typically attached to one or more individual valves in piecewise fashion. The valves are commonly electric solenoid valves or other pilot-type valves attached to the manifold via screws or other mechanical fasteners. The manifold often includes one inlet and several outlets, each outlet controlled by one of the valves. Banks of valves can sometimes be modular in construction such that the manifold is expandable from one valve to many without having to machine a new valve bank. However, the increased assembly time and parts count required to construct modular manifolds mechanically fastened to individual valves results in higher production costs. This type of construction, with multiple parts coupled with the manifold, also increases the likelihood of leaks and degradation.